


Sherstrade prompt: cursed

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Sherlock is cursed, Werewolves, fairytale like elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock is cursed by Lord Moriarty, condemned to live a life of sorrow and loneliness. Then, Greg Lestrade happens.





	Sherstrade prompt: cursed

**The whole family had been cursed since** Sherlock had gone out of his way to cause attention to himself. It's not like he'd planned on catching the eye of Lord Moriarty. It just happened that Sherlock was an expert at all things beasts and creatures and it didn't take long for Lord Moriarty to figure out that Sherlock was behind his recent failures.

So, naturally, Lord Moriarty took action and now Sherlock was cursed to be a human by day and a fierce werewolf by night. What made it worse was the fact that, in wolf form, he still had enough humanity in them to see what damaged he caused, but not enough control to stop himself from going out and looking for pray.

That first night, Sherlock attacked and injured 5 people and killed 3. If it hadn't been for his parents and brother, who, at the risk of their own lives, had gone out and found him, the damage would have been much greater.

They soon figured out how to intrap Sherlock in a room that was secure enough to hold him for the whole night but it was a lonely life. Nobody could find out, even then, werewolves were seen as monsters. Nothing but beasts, roaming the woods and streets to hunt and kill. If anyone ever found out, they'd hunt Sherlock down to the ends of the earth. It all seemed pointless and lonely and Sherlock tried many times to end his suffering but Lord Moriarty was cruel. However much he tried, whatever way he came up with, Sherlock couldn't die.

Twenty years went by like this, living in isolation. His parents dead by an attack that both brothers were sure Lord Moriarty had set up. Mds. Hudson was the closest thing to a friend Sherlock had all those years, the relationship with his brother being strained and filled with guilt and shame. It seemed Lord Moriarty had won, condemning Sherlock to a life of misery and loneliness without any sign of hope.

Then, Greg Lestrade happened.

**\--*--**

Sherlock still doesn't know if it was foolishness of faith that made Greg stop at his door but it didn't matter. Lestrade took one look at him and decided there was something about Sherlock that was worth getting to know him. Even if Sherlock did everything he could to stop it.

“Don't shut him out, love. He likes you, I can tell.”

Mds. Hudson had stars in her eyes the moment she met Lestrade but Sherlock couldn't be as hopeful. Sure, his skills and knowledge were more amazing then any other person he'd ever come across, but if Lestrade found out his true nature then their friendship would be over as soon as it had started.

“Give me a chance, Sherlock. You can't spend the rest of your life here alone.”

Mds. Hudson's words always rang in his head when Lestrade and he talked. Mostly about creatures and how to take care of them. Being with Lestrade made Sherlock forget about the bad things in his life, about the fact that he was a monster and there was blood on his hands.

Of course, good things always come to an end.

Lord Moriarty soon found out about Greg Lestrade and when the man was attacked on his way home from a day of creature investigation with Sherlock, Sherlock's whole words turned upside down. He didn't have any chose but to intervene and take the man back to his home. Mds. Hudson looked after him and it pained Sherlock's heart to leave Greg, needing to be locked up before the transition started.

“I'm sorry, Lestrade.”

Sherlock had whispered near the man's ear, stroking his cheek before dragging himself out of the room Lestrade was staying in and taking all the safety measures he could. Mds. Hudson would make sure the man stayed upstairs, what could possibly go wrong?

**\--*--**

“Sherlock?”

The moment Sherlock heard Greg's voice he knew all was lost. Of course, the man couldn't stay away from the danger. He'd probably heard Sherlock growl and decided to check it out. He was a creature handler after all. Because of his wolf sense, Sherlock could see Lestrade perfectly clear, hearing the way his heartbeat went up when he got sighed of him, hearing the sharp intake of breath, smelling the beginning fear as the man stepped closer.

Sherlock growled, throwing himself to the glass to scare Lestrade away, very aware of how good the man smelled. He let out a sound when Lestrade came closer, putting a hand on the glass, his eyes full of compassion and understanding.

“Oh, Sherlock. I'm so sorry.”

Lestrade stayed with him for the rest of the night, ignoring Sherlock's fits of anger and shame, just sitting in front of the glass and talking to him like they would on any given day. By the time the sun came up, Lestrade had dozed off, exhaustion all over his face and Sherlock was thorn. On one hand, this was the perfect time to escape, let his brother make arrangements to have him disappear and never seen Lestrade again. On the other, the man hadn't left him, had even stayed with Sherlock for the whole night, felt so at ease with him that he'd fallen asleep.

“Lestrade.”

Sherlock had held his breath as he called out, seeing the man's eyes open up instantly, finding Sherlock's eyes in seconds. There wasn't any fear in them as Lestrade got up, standing in the middle of the room and waiting for Sherlock to make the first move.

“You- you shouldn't have done that.”

“Maybe.”

Lestrade had shrugged a shoulder, a smile on his lips and Sherlock could only blink, not understanding why the man wasn't running for the hills by now.

“Oh, Sherlock. Don't you understand?” Lestrade had whispered, something sad in his eyes before stepping closer, taking Sherlock's hand and holding it tightly.

“How could I ever leave you? You have my heart, from the moment we met.”

“Greg.” Sherlock's knees had wobbled, finding it hard to think or even breathe when Greg's eyes captured his, seeing the depth of his affection for him.

“I'm cursed, Greg. I can't offer you anything.”

“You already do.” Greg kept smiling, not letting go of Sherlock's hand and his world had stopped when the man had leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sherlock's gently.

“We'll figure it out, Sherlock. We always do.”

**\--*--**

It took them many years, but they did find a way to defeat Lord Moriarty and break Sherlock's curse. It didn't go easily, they both still have the scars to prove it, but every night when Sherlock climbs into bed to sleep next to Greg, he knows it was all worth it and he'd do it again in a heartbeat.

And they lived happily ever after...

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Beauty and the Beast, Underworld and Harry Potter at the time so I think it's a bit of a mix for all of them. I don't try to overthink things for these prompts, the point of them is to just write and see where I end up based on the first line given. So not all of it will always make perfect sense. 
> 
> First line (in bold): The whole family had been cursed since
> 
> prompt generated used; http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you soon.


End file.
